


Persona 5: Afterlife

by Kai_Yui



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Action, Angst and Feels, Borderline Personality Disorder, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Depressing, F/F, F/M, Light Sadism, M/M, Multi, Murder, Persona 5 Spoilers, Please Don't Hate Me, Sad with a Happy Ending, Twisted, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Yui/pseuds/Kai_Yui
Summary: Shia Himiko Le Fe is a highschool girl, orphaned at a young age because she was caught up in an incident that caused her to go mostly blind. Finally able to get away from the abusive foster homes, she travels to Tokyo to start a new life, but something strange is going on. She and many others are living in a toxic and dangerous world resembling a prison full of slavery, oppression, and injustice, ruled by corrupted and twisted adults. They can't live with the system and can't live without it, and simply existing means they are at risk of being doomed and condemned to a life of slavery. She and her group of new friends fight to try and fix this corrupt world using a strange power to go into the other world that brings out the true desires of others. And the worst of the worst have their own palaces, a place where their whole cognitive version of themselves and others live.





	1. Profile

Name: Shia Himiko Le Fe  
Height: 5"  
Zodiac: Cancer  
Date of birth: July 10, 1999  
Age: 16  
Blood Type: AB-  
Hair color: Black  
Eye color: Black/Gray/White  
Red when Embarrassed or mad.  
Hates: Sweet foods  
Likes: Bitter foods, Spicy foods, Steak, Curry, and carbonated water.

Clothing and Appearance: 

Shia has long black hair that reaches way down past her shoulders and straight-cut bangs. In her school uniform, she wears the standard skirt uniformed to Shoujin and a button-up white shirt. She wears fingerless combat gloves, she also wears a black choker with a lock in the front. She has Numerous piercings in each of her ears, she is almost always seen with a leather strap with sharp spikes around her right ankle. She wears stalkings the one on her right leg reaches below her knee with a black cloth, a floral finish, and a gothic design, on the left she has just plain black stalking with a leather strap attached. 

Markings: 

She has two scars on either side of her head mostly hidden by her hair, she also has a tattoo around her right upper arm, facing the outside she has a skull and below she has crosses that circle around her arm. She has a skull and snake tattoo between her shoulder blades over a giant scar. She has numerous different scars all over her body, mainly on her back. On her right wrist, she has numerous mostly-faded horizontal scars. And within the scars is an upside-down smiley face scar.

Personality: 

She is usually always seen with a dull look on her face, ever since she was born she was abused, giving her a fearful outlook on the world. She is often cold to the ones that are closest to her to keep them away because she doesn't want to hurt them, or they hurt her. She also has a remarkably strong pain tolerance, she has been, Stabbed, Shot, and beaten, and yet acts like it's nothing, and will often be seen using herself as a shield for her friends.


	2. Chapter 2

My name is Akunora Tsubaki, I was born different. Magic is a part of life, in this world it's everything. If you are really powerful you could become the Wizard King, the Wizard King is an authority figure next to the king of Clover Kingdom. Or you can become a Magic Knight witch are Knights that protect the kingdom. The reason I rarely use my magic is that magic is the only reason I survived at birth was because of magic, and because of that, my mother died, and when I was four my village was all slaughtered by the same power.

I was meant to be a warrior, and a hunter for my village but after my village was killed I refused to use magic unless it was absolutely needed because of what happened. I was found by two boys about my age after a few months of living out on my own. One was upbeat and happy and the other was really quiet, quite like me. They are orphans like me, they live in a church in Hage Village, and they brought me there.

The upbeat one is named Asta, and the quiet one is named Yuno. I became a really good friend with them. Asta was different than anyone in the world, he is unable to use magic but Yuno was really good at it, he can control really powerful wind magic. But even though he has no power Asta is still wanting to be the wizard king and does physical training and I train with him.

I walk up to Yuno, who is talking to Asta about why he can't marry sister Lily. "Not only that but you're not appealing to women at all. You're, Loud, Short, Obnoxious, and immature." Then Asta starts yelling at him, "Well Asta You're not the only one here that isn't appealing to men or women." I say trying to make him feel better. "Not true." Says Yuno. "You have big eyes, perfect lips, long hair, slim waist, and an Adequate chest... That's what Nash says." I look down at the young boy with short hair currently hiding his face. "It's rude to stare at a girls chest," I say. "YUNO!! I SAID TO KEEP IT A SECRET!!!" He yells pounding his fists on Yuno's back. Yuno just stands there unfazed.

"It's ok you're growing up it's only natural. Just don't do it again." I say kneeling down in front of him patting his head. It's really strange because I still remember having to change his diapers seven years ago... I stand up and turn around to Yuno, Asta, and Sister Lily. "So what are we having for dinner?" "Potatoes." ....Again? Why never Meat?

Every year all the Fifteen-year old's gather at the Grimoire Tower to retrieve their Grimoire. A Grimoire is a magical item (Book) that enhances a person power and there is always one for everyone the book is filled with magical spells and as the owner grows new spells appear in the book, and this year Asta, Yuno, and I will be retrieving our Grimoires with other fifteen-year-olds. We walk into the building and we were met by an old man that was the keeper of the Grimoires of this town.

"Look there are those peasants from the church. They shouldn't be allowed to get Grimoires. I heard that the pipsqueak and the tattoo girl don't even have magic." Says a man with blonde hair. "I think the girl has power! About seven years ago a man was absolutely terrified of her he said she was a demon and should be killed!" says his friend "Nah, the guy was probably scared of her face." Laughs the blonde.

Then a bunch of books flew down from the shelves with different colored auras. Everybody got theirs but Asta and I didn't get one. I didn't receive mine because I need to activate my Chaos magic when I'm in a grimoire tower in order to summon mine, I usually just use my elemental magic, Fire, and Earth. He was posing ready to dramatically get him but he didn't, and I was just standing with my hands behind my back.

"Um... Where's my Grimoire?" "I didn't get one either Asta it's fine," I say. "U-uh... Try next year?" Says the old man. Then everyone starts to laugh. Then they stop when Yuno's grimoire starts to glow bright and then stop to let us see he got a four-leaf clover book. Then everyone stares in awe as the blonde and his friend was grouching. And then everyone cheers when Yuno said he will be the next Wizard King. Asta declared that he and Yuno are rivals to Yuno and then everyone starts to laugh again and started making fun of Asta and me. A shadow draws over my face as I grit my teeth. 

"Enough!" I yell, my voice echoing through the room. Everyone looks over to me some in surprise and some in fear. An aura of black and red mist with, red, black, and white lightning emits from my eyes. "You all are acting like children! None of you will get far in life just by acting like this! It can get you idiots killed. And you two!" I say looking at the blonde and his friend. "If you expect that acting like children will get you into the Magic Knights you're wrong. Neither of you has ever seen the evil the knights face and the minute you see it you will perish." "H-How are you suppose to know what they face!" yells the blonde. Before I was able to answer an even brighter glow from behind me caught everyone's attention in the room.

I turn around and I see a book with the same aura emitting from around my eyes around it floats down to me. Damn it... It opens and then a double scythe slowly draws out of it. And spins fast in front of me making wind, with the energy emitting from the blades. Then I grab the weapon and after a few moments of silence from others and as I study the scythe I spin it around my waist then my neck and then my wrist and then I spin it really fast behind me with both hands then I hold it normally with my right hand. "A little light... but it works.." I say silently to myself. Then I hold out my hand and my book falls into it open, and my scythe disappears. I hold the book with both hands looking over pages then closing it looking at the cover. Then I put it in my bag.

"What the hell was that?! Did I see that correctly? There was a five-leaf clover on that book!" Yells someone "How could that be possible!" yells another. "You're all going insane..." I say grabbing a book out of my bag and I hold it up. "It has nothing on it!" I put it back in my bag. After everything, everyone left.

I went out to sit on top of the church roof, and Asta follows. "Can I see you're Grimoire?" He asks. I nod and I bring it out. "No way! There really are five!!" He says. I cover his mouth. And then I lower my mask "Quiet! I don't want people to make a big deal out of it!" I say. "I myself don't even know what it means." He then moves my hand. "But how did you make the clover disappear?" I grab another book from my bag and it looks like my Grimoire but the cover was blank. "Nice trick!" He says. "Let's go train," I say. We race over to the giant demon skull. And we work out doing pull-ups and all that. Asta was doing one-handed push-ups and I counted for him. I was sitting on a tree branch. "997... 998...999...1,000!" Then he sits down.

"How the hell am I going to be the wizard king? I don't have magic... I don't even have a Grimoire..." He says. I jump down and I karate chop his head. "OW!!" he yells. I pull down my mask "Don't say that you idiot! Your magical power is staying positive! Even though you don't have magic you still train! When everyone doesn't believe you you prove them wrong! You always do everything that it takes to reach your goal! You were the only person in this stupid village that taught me how to feel emotions and become a human and not a weapon! You've said that you will become the wizard king and show that even if you're a peasant, even though you're an orphan, even though you're poor, you can still do great things! Why are you letting the fact that a stupid book didn't hit you in the face and give you power, make you give up?! I believe in you Asta! A lot of people do! don't let us down..." He looks up at me with surprise because this is the most I've said in years. Then we heard a scream and we ran to it.

I could see that the blonde and his friend from before were wrapped in chains against a wall and Yuno was being held by chains too. I look over to see a man with a scar on a large portion of his face holding Yuno's Grimoire. I pull my scythe out of my Grimoire and attack him but he doges and stabs me in the stomach with one of his chains with a blade attached. Then another chain wraps around me and then my throat stopping me from breathing. "AKU!!" I hear Yuno yell. I can't use my power the chains are nulling them! "I'm...sorry..." I manage to choke out. I then pass out.

I was then awoken by a bright light. A book like mine flew down in front of Asta and a large sword drew out of it and dropped in front of him. He grabs it and attacks the man. Then everyone was released from the chains. "I GOT MY GRIMOIRE!!!" He cries with his eyes sparkling and hugging it. I sit up as Yuno and Asta run up to me. "You're Grimoire is like mine.." I say holding mine up. "Oh, it is!! That's awesome!" he squeals. "You must be my twin sister!!!" he yells. "Asta... were nothing alike... it's not possible..." He was too busy drooling over the book to care what I said. 

We managed to stop the bleeding and Yuno gives me a piggyback ride back to the church. "Sorry guys, the moment that guy got me in the chains I wasn't able to use my magic," I say distraught. "It's fine I wasn't able to either." Says Yuno. We're not that far from the church, I look over to Asta and he is still fangirling over his grimoire. I sigh at his childish screeching. He can't even walk in a straight line. Then my side starts to sting again, I sharply inhale through my teeth as I put my hand on my side. Asta stops drooling over his Grimoire and looks at me with worry. Yuno stops walking "Are you okay?" he asks worriedly. "Y-Yea. It just hurts that's all." as we start walking again, my eyes feel heavy and I yawn. "You can sleep if you like," says Yuno. "Yea, you lost a lot of blood." Says Asta. "I'm not tired... besides I'm not going to rest while you guys are still up, its not fair," I say. "Okay," says Yuno. 

...I fell asleep...

The moment that guy got me in his chains I couldn't use my Grimoire... Who the hell was he? I'm laying in a bed at the church while I'm getting healed by Sister Lily. "Wow you really got hurt bad," says Asta looking at he giant gash in my stomach. "I'm fine but that guy was really strange... What was he going to do with your Grimoire Yuno?" "He said that he was going to sell it." He sighs. "Aku You have been slacking on training." Says Asta."What?" "You don't have as many abs as I do," he says. "You idiot! It's natural for a guy to have more abs than a woman!" I growl pulling him by the ear. "Woman?" says Yuno. "Shut up! You know what I meant!" "Okay done!" says Sister Lily.

I look down at my stomach, "I had trouble with healing it in general so you are left with a scar.. sorry." "Nope it's fine I've always been hard to heal." I say. "MARRY ME SISTER LILY!!!!" yells Asta getting on his knees. "You idiot." I grumble. Lily just Stands next to me smiling nervously.

To be continued


End file.
